


The LEGO Ninjago Movie One-Shots

by SarahSwirl



Category: the lego ninjago movie
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Periods, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader having period, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSwirl/pseuds/SarahSwirl
Summary: I'm Sorry okay.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a okay ninjago moviemonly one shots. Im making a series one shot and it's coming out soon so look out for it. The does contain smut/lemons eventualy and I am still taking requests.


	2. Perfume: Kai Smith X Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based of a macy's comercial.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=250jwnkdz-Q
> 
> P.S.: This was rushed.

Prompt: I can recognise you from your perfume.  
Age: 16(Lloyd)-18(Cole)

 

(Y/N) looked at the selection of perfumes in front of her. She picked one, paid, and ealked out of (F/S)


End file.
